Picture Day
Picture Day is the seventeenth episode of the show and the fourth episode of the second season. Synopsis The Demoness plots to bring her father back from banishment and figures out the solution: clone the Te Xuan Ze. Meanwhile, June's worried about picture day at school. Evil clones of June's friends kidnap her. Recap An evil demoness decides to make evil photocopy clones of June and her friends on picture day at school, so she sends her flunky to take the photographer's place. She does this as a part of her plan to use June's powers to free her father, Kordoth the Conqueror, from magical banishment. When Evil Jody, Roger and Ophelia are on the job, they try their best to capture the real June! So, when Jody just has enough of it, she zaps Juniper which makes her unconscious. Juniper wakes up and finds herself kidnapped. They've taken a picture where June was on the ground when Jody knocked her out, then they use her picture to make a clone of Juniper. The clone gets back to the Lee residence and tries to get info out of Monroe on how to release Kordoth the Conqueror from banishment and Monroe complies because he is pleased to see Juniper take such an active interest in magical history. At the same time, June is amazed at the copies of her friends being just like them and wonders trapped at the Demoness' lair, how in the world the clones of her friends could be evil and not know what a Te Xuan Ze is under their evil employment. Clone-Jody explains that if she never told her friends, how could they possibly know? When clone-Roger messes around with some potions and gets bored, he asks June if that Te Xuan Ze thing makes her a superhero then or gives her any special powers. June tells him he'd show him if she got out of the cage somehow and clone-Roger lets her, with te oter two being none the wiser until June has already left the cave. Ray Ray is suspicious of Junes extra-nice behavior when he suddenly gets a call from none other than the real June. Just as the real Juniper is done warning Ray Ray, the clone attempts to leave and as Ray Ray tries to stop her, she kicks him away and tells Monroe, "Sorry, evil, ask Ray Ray." The Demoness is almost ready with the summoning site when June is suddenly discovered. The clone gets back and they both fight, with clone-June taunting and agitating real June even further. Ray Ray and Monroe get back to help, but Monroe is unable to tell the difference, as copy-June is physically an exact replica and knows all the things that June does. Ray Ray grabs the banishment stone and aims but is unable to tell apart either. Other questions failing, he suddenly realizes who the real one is after being scolded by one June and encouraged by the other. Asking how he did it, he tells her that she's never that nice to him.... and that he could also see her zit. They hurry back to the un-banishing, only to find as a huge explosion hits, that they are too late. Luckily for them, banishment hasn't been so kind to Kordoth and he has let himself loose. Juniper gets ready for the next day by using a vanishing spell on her zit. At the picture Day re-take, Ray Ray has been groomed all proper and lets the photographer take the pictures as if he is a detainee at a police station. Just as June is ready to take the photo, Ray Ray suddenly jumps in with prank-glasses, antlers and buck-teeth outfit and the photo is captured with June surprised and both of them smiling. Credits clip Ophelia is at the mall, entering the music store when she sees her clone walk out. Unaware of this, all she says is "Poser...". Characters *June *Ray Ray *Monroe *Ophelia *Jody *Roger *Demoness *Juniper Clone *Kordoth *Jody Clone *Ophelia Clone *Roger Clone *Gym Teacher Quotes :(After June sees her mother hid the pimple with the foundation) :June: (examines her face in the mirror) ...Ohh... My hair's too straight and I have a flat nose. :Barbara: You are so pretty! You're unique, there's nobody else like you in the world! :June: Yeah. Lucky for the world. :Jody: Ophelia, you shouldn't drink iced tea. It'll stain your teeth! :Ophelia: Yeah, exactly. :June: But don't you wanna look nice for your parents? :Ophelia: If I did, would I do this to my hair? ...Oh by the way Jody, you got spinach in your teeth. :Jody: Impossible! I avoided it for months! (runs away holding hand over teeth) :June: Too cruel Ophelia. :Ophelia: So? I'm ruining picture day. :Ophelia: It's just companies preying on parental vanity, schnookering them into buying a million eight-by-tens and wallet-sizes.... :Ophelia: Capitalism! Bleugh. What would our forefathers say if they saw us today? :(Ray Ray appears in a disguise of Abraham Lincon) :Ray Ray: Give me freedom or give me death! :Hench-Demon: (disguised as a human photographer) Take off the hat, dearie. :Roger: Uh, my lid is kinda my signature. :Teacher: She said lose it jester. (Roger has a pained look and takes his hat off, revealing an afro) :Hench-Demon: Aaalright, put it back on. :Roger: I can't without help. :(Roger bumps into the waiting line Ophelia's iced tea is spilled on June, her pimple shows up again from under the foundation) :June: Ugh... Oh no... My pimple! I can't take a picture looking like this! :Jody: Don't worry! I got your back. (Jody reveals a make-up case and tries to cover up June's pimple) :Jody: ...You're not exactly my color. (June's face looks pale) :Ophelia: (brightly) I like it! It's very "Night of the Living Dead". :Teacher: End of the line, girls. :June: Oh, please, I can't take a picture looking like this! :Teacher: Ok then, you'll have to take a retake with honest Abe here. (points at Ray Ray) :June: Uh... the school bus is that way? :Ophelia clone: Uh, haha, um. My mom is giving us a lift. (they turn to leave) :June: Oh wait, we have to wait for Ray Ray. :Jody clone: Ray Ray? :Ophelia clone: Which one's Ray Ray? :Roger clone: Uhh isn't that the dog? (June looks at them, surprised, then suspicious) :Jody clone: Oh, forget it. (freezes June with a spell) :Roger clone: Can you fly and shoot laser beams? :June: (in a cage) Well, I can't do anything in here. (the Roger clone lets her out :June: Thaaanks! :Jody clone: Nice one, Roge. :Ophelia clone: What just happened? :Monroe: Lass! Fancy another magic lesson? :Evil June: Sorry, I'm evil. Ask Ray Ray. :Ophelia: (looks at her clone as she walks by) Poser. Trivia * It's seen that the clones' personalities, memories and interests are exact copies of their originals, but evil and with bad intentions. At the same time though, we see June's clone being automatically nice and well-speaking toward Monroe and Ray Ray, which eventually came to be her undoing. This implies that the clones can be opposites because they're evil copies. * Roger: "Can you fly and shoot laser beams?" Might be a reference to The Powerpuff Girls, because they can fly and shoot laser beams from their eyes. * June's middle name is revealed to be Kim. * June's clone is banished by Ray Ray but we never see Ophelia's or the other kids' clones again. * When Kordoth's daughter and her sidekick appeared in June's school, the photographer was able to see them. But as has been stated before, only June, Ray Ray, and Ah-Mah are the only humans who can see magical creatures. RE: Maybe they are of the magical creatures who, as was revealed in Dog Show Afternoon, normal humans can see. * When Ray Ray is watching TV, the woman body June created two episodes earlier in Oh Brother, What Art Thou? appears in whatever he's watching. This could possibly Boomfist's sidekick, Boom Girl. * This unnamed gym teacher seen in this episode, voiced by Kath Soucie, debuts here. Rugrats fans will hear her who sounds like Betty DeVille. * Ending Tagline: "Technically, it was a yak." - Demoness Gallery HallowedGroundKordoth.png|'Meeting on "Hallowed Ground"' to discuss the release of Kordoth from banishment. Thedemoness1.png|The Demoness opening the meeting about Kordoth's banishment. Thedemoness2.png Demonessfrustrated.png|the Demoness frustrated with her underlings. 17listen up.png Listen demonessmeeting.png OpheliaIcedTea.png|Ophelia with no regard whatsoever for common picture day decency. Thedemoness3.png|The Demoness telling her henchmonster to be back soon. Rogerpictureday.png|Roger ready for his picture to be taken. Rayraylincoln.png|Ray Ray being dragged away after sneaking in an Abe Lincoln costume to picture day. June's clone.gif|'June's evil clone' is summoned from the new photo of June. Boomgirl1.png|Ray Ray watching Boomfist's show on TV. Boomgirl is briefly seen. BoomgirlJump.png Monroebook171.png|"June" goes to ask Monroe about learning history of magic. Monroebook172.png Monroebook173.png JodyRogerclones.png Cloneslab1.png|Jody's evil clone angry at Roger's evil clone. Cloneslab2.png Demonessevil-lightning.png Demonessevil-laugh.png Junevsdemoness.png Junecloneeyes.png|June's evil clone retaliating for her boss. 006junevsjune.png|June vs June: Evil clone pulls out an amulet. 007junevsjuneamulet.png 008junevsjunewheredyou.png|"Where'd you get that?!" 009junevsjuneyourroom.png|"Your room" 010junevsjunemyroom.png|"...You took stuff from my '''room'?" 011junevsjuneyour-new-earrings.png|"...''and I'm wearing your new earrings." 012junevsjune.png|June taken aback by response. 013juneangry.png|June angered by her evil clone. 015junevsjune.png 015monroeronakstone.png|Monroe can't tell between the two Junes. Rayrayronakstone.png|Ray Ray taking the Banishing stone from Monroe instead to banish June's evil clone. 016rayraybanishingjunevsjune.png|Ray Ray can't tell between the Junes either. Picturedayend.png|June and Ray Ray's photo at the end of the re-take day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Villain Debut Category:Spell Debut Category:One Shot Antagonists